After the new skate scene in Ice Princess
by JasmineIsARumbelleShipper4Ever
Summary: I know lame title. Casey feels really bad for blowing up at Jen and Teddy so she goes and apologizes to both of them. I suck at summaries. I've changed my penname it was Fearless Twilight Lover.


After the new skate scene. Casey decides to go and apologize to Jin and Teddy.

_Okay I can do this. _I thought as I made my way to Jin's house. I rang the doorbell once and waited for a few minutes, until Jin opened the door.

"Hi."

"Listen Casey, I had no idea about the new skates." She told me earnestly.

"No, it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I forgive you." Jin said.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked her. Jin looked at me sadly.

"He spends most of his time at the rink now."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well, I'll see you later?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I got on my bike and went to the rink. I went inside looking for Teddy. _I hope he forgives me._ I thought, just thinking about him not forgiving me, breaks my heart. I finally found Teddy, sitting on the bleachers.

I went up to him.

"Hi." I said very quietly, but I knew he could hear me.

"What do you want?" He asked me coldly. "Teddy listen you have every right to be upset, angry, and I understand if you don't want to see me again." I said still standing.

"Casey." He was fixing to say something, but I cut him off. "No. Let me finish. After Tina gave me those new skates, I saw Zoey and she told me about how Tina cheated, and all I could think was, 'How could Tina do this to me?' Teddy I'm so sorry please forgive me." I said my voice cracking. I could feel the tears running down my face. All of a sudden I collapsed sobbing.

"H…H…Hey, shh… It's okay, it's okay." He said soothingly.

"No it's not. Why don't you hate me? You should be yelling at me. You should be telling me you don't ever want to see me again. I said still sobbing. Teddy started to shake me.

"Casey, Casey stop. I could never hate you, and I have to see you. Because…" He cut off.

"Because why?" What couldn't he tell me?

"Never mind just forget it." He said, but I wouldn't give up.

"Just tell me." I pushed further.

"Just leave it alone!" He yelled at me. I was shocked and scared.

"I…I gotta go." I said quietly. I turned around and ran.

"Casey, Casey wait!" He called after me. I wanted to stop, but my feet wouldn't let me, I also didn't want him to see me cry again. I could feel the adrenaline pulse through my veins. I was almost to the door when I felt someone grab my hand spin me around. I tried to break free, but Teddy was too strong.

"Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine." I lied, because when he yelled at me it broke my heart even more than when I thought he wouldn't forgive me.

"You're lying, I can tell. Now tell me why you're lying to me." Teddy demanded, I couldn't tell him I loved him could I? I guess I'll have to.

"Because when you yelled at me it broke my heart." I explained. He looked shocked, upset, apologetic, and confused.

"Why?" He asked. Oh great I can't tell him, I just can't. Well… I guess I can.

"BecauseIloveyou." I said speedily. Teddy still looked confused.

"What did you say, a little slower." He said. I looked down at my shoes, so it would be easier to answer him.

"I said, because I love you." I felt him put a finger underneath my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes, tell me what do you see." I looked in his eyes and told him everything I saw in his eyes.

"I see joy, happiness, love, passion, forgiveness, fear, but the one that stands out the most is love." I wasn't done with my statement.

"But why fear?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid." He said simply. Teddy afraid He couldn't be afraid of anything.

"Afraid of what?" I pushed on.

"I'm afraid to do this…" He cut off to kiss me. He kissed me, he actually kissed me. We broke apart. He took my hand and led me back to the bleachers. We sat down on them, and began kissing again. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which I gladly granted our tongues battling for dominance.

I tangled my hands in his hair, he did the same to me with one hand, as his other hand made its way down to the bottom of my shirt. Hi hiked my shirt up just a tad and I did the same to him. We were so into our little make out session, that we didn't hear the door open.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Someone yelled. We jumped apart, and fixed our shirts. We turned around, and it was Jin.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" I asked her

"No of course not." She said.

"But, Teddy mom's fixing dinner so she wants you home."

"Okay." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I gotta get home too."

"Bye." Teddy and Jin said at the exact same time.

I went outside got on my bike, and smiled. This was the best day ever. Me and Teddy are together still, and I hope it stays that way.

R&R please. Sorry if it's OOC.


End file.
